


Candy

by Fey_Nikola



Series: Ezio Auditore; Assassin, Mentor, Man [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fey_Nikola/pseuds/Fey_Nikola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being friends with an outlaw is difficult, even at the best of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> AssCreed kink meme fill. Part two in the series.

It was difficult, sometimes, to realize when he needed to step back and take time to relax. It often felt - running the day to day affairs of the Guild - that everything needed to be done at once, or right away at the least. Missions had to be completed, Novices needed to be properly outfitted and trained, relations with the other Guilds and the people of Rome needed tending to, and being landlord of so many shops and buildings requiring maintenance and checking in on. It could all become a little overwhelming at times.

Most of the time, he just forced himself to keep going. To work hard and ignore the fact that - much as it pained him to admit - he was just not as young as he used to be; that he really did need regular sleep and good food to be at his best. Instead he would choose to ignore the aches and pains, and ignore that some of his wounds never stopped hurting him anymore.

Some days there was not a moment to rest: constantly on his feet as he tailed targets, threatened informants, disrupted attacks on his allies, or just ran errands no one else was dangerous enough to perform successfully or survive in one piece. Days of hard toil for what seemed to be very little gain.

But then every once in a while there were some days when he remembered to take a little time to breathe, leave things to his Initiates, and take an afternoon to sit on a chalked bench. His head bowed under the heat of the sun, and slowly he savored a small bag of sweets while he waited for an old friend to join him.

“There is nothing more I can make for you.” Leonardo said, and stood to leave. Ezio shrugged, for it was so, but Leonardo’s engineering prowess was not the reason for this short meeting.

“True, _amico mio_ , but my real purpose was to know that you were well. I am glad to see you are, but if you need to leave I’ll not keep you.” Another sweet was popped into his mouth and the bag sat half-empty in his hand as he chewed slowly.

Leonardo paused and looked around at the few people walking past, oblivious to the two men. “I have been well enough. I wish that I could stay and speak with you Ezio, but the longer I am away, the more likely I am to be missed. My apprentices can only make excuses for me for so long. I must go.”

Ezio gave a small nod, not taking the chance of raising his head. Leonardo could not be seen with an Assassin, never mind him. The bag was held out as an offering, and Leonardo gave a small laugh as he selected a candy for himself. “Until we can see one another again.” Ezio offered along with the candy, and this made Leonardo’s smile wider.

“Until then, my friend.” Leonardo walked swiftly away. Ezio did not watch him go, but instead he popped another sweet into his mouth and leaned back, chewing ponderously as he watched the clouds pass by.


End file.
